The Prophecy of the Ten
by totaldramafanifc
Summary: When 10 new demigods arrive to camp halfblood, they are assigned their first quest, together. Romance, heartbreak, and new friend ships will be formed on their quest to find the 10 lost gems accross the country. Total Drama series and Percy Jackson cross over, R&R!
1. Courtney, Daughter of Athena

**Okay this is my first crossover fanfic ever! I'm really excited to get started. This is a cross over of Percy Jackson and the Olympions and the Total Drama Series. I will be using Courtney, Lindsay, Alejandro, Heather, Tyler, Noah, Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, and Geoff. Please R&R and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright girls, here's the plan," Courtney, the head of the cheer squad said to her fellow team mates.

"Courtney, I thought you would let me plan this routine," A girl with blonde hair and green eyes said to Courtney.

"Sorry Dalyss, you weren't at last weeks practice, so your out of the squad," Courtney replied harshly pointing to the gym door. Dalyss held her head down and slowley walked out the doors. "As I was saying, Tracey, your doing your standing back tuck as we form our first pyramid, then Dalyss and Tracey were going to catch me from the pyramid, but since she's out, we need to re plan,"

"Why aren't we just going with our origional plan?" a red head with freckled and brown eyes asked.

"Olivia, the other plan didn't work, it was too easy," Courtney replied obviously upset.

"But easy might be able to give us the win," Tracey cut in.

"Who's the team captain?" Courtney asked as everyone groaned,"You," in response. "Exactley my point," Courtney said.

After Courtney had her little "chat" with the team, they went on the gym basketball court and their music started to play. Tracey did her standing back tuck as told and the girls made their pyramid. Right when they finished their whole routine, Courtney suddenly felt weak. She sat down on the bleachers panting.

"Are you okay Courntey, you look kinda sick," Tracey asked concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Courtney replied softley as she started rubbing her head.

"Are you sure? You look like your going to pass out," Olivia added in.

"Yeah, I just need to lay down for a minute," she replied as she rested her body on the bench.

Out of no where, a boy around the age of 16 came running into the gym with crutches. He had brownish red shaggy hair and a jamacian flag cap on his head. He came dashing on his crutches towards the group of girls. Then everyone around Courtney gasped, they looked like they had just seen a ghost.

"What, what is it?" Courtney asked confused by their sudden scaredness.

"A-above your head," one of the girl replied almost scared.

Courtney looked above herself and almost fainted. Above her head was a grey owl, it almost looked like a hologram. She gasped just like the other girls.

"Oh no," the boy said as he started coming faster.

"W-who are you?" Courtney asked the boy.

"Grover, Grover Underwood. You need to come with me," he said trying to tug Courtney's arm.

"Why, where are you taking me?!" Courtney demanded.

"Just trust me, where I'm taking you is way more safe then here," Grover replied trying a second time to get her to move.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded once more.

"It's a camp for people like you, c'mon, before they find us!" Grover demanded grabbing Courtney and dragging her out of the gym. He put her in a van where three other teens were waiting for her. One was a boy with dark brown hair and sea green eyes, another was a blonde girl with storm grey eyes and fair skin. The last person was a boy with really dark brown hair, almost black, he had brown eyes and something that looked like dirt was on his face.

"Who are all of you, and where are you taking me?!" Courtney barked.

"I'm Percy, thats Annabeth, and thats Leo," the first boy said.

"And where are you taking me?" she asked.

"The only place safe for our kind," Annabeth replied.

"Which is where?" Courtney wondered.

"We're going to Camp Halfblood," Leo replied to Courtney.

* * *

**Ooooh! Courtney is a demigod guys! I still have 9 more, so yeah! R&R, Thanks :)**

**-Madi ;***


	2. Lindsay, Daughter of Aphrodite

**Second Chapter guys! This is so much fun! 1 demigod found, only 9 more for them to find, this will be a really long story guys, so I'm warning you all**

* * *

Lindsay Mills was always the girl in school who cared most about her looks. She always had mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, blush, and some sort of eyeshadow on everyday. Her clothing were always on trend, and if that trend changed, she would throw away the old on trend outfits and get the correct ones for season. Some girls asked her why she didn't give her clothes to Good Will, and she had a perfect answer for that question. She never wanted someone to be wearing last seasons fashion, she thought the poor people wouldn't want to be embarassed.

Well today on a warm summer morning in June, she was wearing her favorite light wash pair of shorts and crop top, with her new high heel sandles. She strutted down the hall ways as everyone stared at her in awe. Everyday she atleast got a complement or two, today, she might get more then she expected.

"OMG Lindsay, I love your new sandles, they are so fetch!" one girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses said to her.

"Thanks Daniella, but they won't be on trend soon, so I'll have to toss them out," Lindsay replied.

"Your hair is so pretty Lindsay! What's your secret?" another girl asked.

Lindsay giggled and replied,"I double condition every 5 hours,"

The girl got out a note pad and quickley jotted down what Linday had told her. "Double condition 5 hours," she muttered,"THANKS LINDAY!"

"No problem," Lindsay replied back. Right as she said that, the bell for first period rang. The halls were full of students trying to get to their first class. Lindsay's first class however was one she wasn't good at, Math.

Let's just say Lindsay really isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. She hasn't gotten an -A since 3rd grade, and she wasn't going to start anytime soon. After that, her grades wen't down hill from there, after Elimentary school, she hadn't even recieved a B! Now, she got mainly F's and C's on her report card. It had tp have been a blessing if she got a -B or even a +C!

"Lindsay, what is 3+2?" her math teacher Mr. Jonathan asked her. Lindsay was put in the begining math class, meaning math for kids between the grades of Kindergarden and 2nd Grade.

"Ummm, uhh, 32?" she answered in reply.

"That, is correct good job Lindsay," the teacher lied.

Right when she said that, everyone gasped. They stared at Lindsay almost like Miley Cyrus walked in and started a full blown concert.

"What? Is my hair messed up?" Lindsay asked.

"N-no, above y-your head!" one girl said in reply.

Lindsay looked up and saw a pink dove above her head. She tried to touch the dove, but her hand went right through it. Then a white mist covered her up, her hair was curled, she had a poofy, pink ball gown on, and she had a completely differant makeover!

"I need Lindsay Mills, right now!" someone said from the doorway. She looked to see who it was, and she saw a boy about her age standing in the door way. (I'm too lazy to describe him again, just go towards the end of the first chapter and you'll figure out)

"Who are you?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm Grover, now hurry!" the boy replied.

"Um, okay, I just need to get out of my chair some how," she replied back trying to manuiver her desk. Once she got out, she tried running, but realized she was in heels.

Grover didn't want to waste time, so he picked her up and ran outside to a white van and put her in the back.

"W-wait, who are you?" Lindsay asked the people in the front.

"I'm Annabeth, thats Percy, and that's Leo," the girl with blonde hair replied.

"Then what about her?" Lindsay asked pointing to the girl in the back seat.

"Oh, she's Courtney, one of the 10 new demigods we are supposed to find, your one too," Percy said to Lindsay.

"Demi what? Is that a new brand of lipstick?" Lindsay asked.

"We'll explain later, Leo, who do we have to find next?" Annabeth asked the other boy.

"Um, this kid, his name is Duncan, he's supposed to be a son of the big three," Leo replied.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is a success! Looks like we found out how stupid Lindsay really is! Be on the lookout for chapter 3 soon!**


	3. Duncan, Son of Pluto

**Chapter 3! 2 new demigods found, 8 more to go. R&R please :)**

* * *

If you had to use one word to describe Duncan, what would you use? Most people would answer this question as either trouble maker, punk, or even bad boy. The people who said that, don't know his past. Now the people who actually know Duncan would say that he is rather lonely. He grew up without a father his whole life, he never got pictures,calls, or anything from his dad. The people who don't know him and called him a trouble maker, are also correct. His lonely ness resulted in anger, and the anger resulted in him doing bad things, and being thrown into juvy multiple times. Each time, his mom had to bail him out, and they didn't have much money either.

Today though was a special day, this was the first week that Duncan didn't do anything bad, so his mom took him out to ice cream to celebrate.

"I'm really proud of you Duncan," his mom told him taking a spoon full of mint chocolate chip ice cream and putting it in her mouth.

"Thanks mom, but you shouldn't be proud that I didn't do something bad for one week," Duncan replied waiting for his ice cream.

"Duncan," the worker said holding up a plastic bowl of chocolate ice cream.

Duncan got up from his seat to get his ice cream, when everyone gasped. He turned around and his mom smiled and pointed above his head. Duncan looked up and saw a grey scepter above his head. He pointed to the scepter and then his mom, then back again. She only nodded and gave him a hug. Duncan was extremely confused on what had just happened. He released from his mother's embrace and said,"What does this mean?"

"It's about your father, let me tell you outside dear," his mother replied.

When they got outside, Duncan said,"So, this is about dad?"

His mother nodded and replied,"Your father, he's a roman god, a very important one may I put,"

"Which one, is he Apollo, or Hepheastus? Or is he Ares?!" Duncan asked extremely excited.

"He, he's Pluto, god of the underworld," his mother said to him.

"M-my dad is one of the big three?! That is so, COOL!" Duncan yelled.

His mom covered Duncan's mouth and said,"Shhh, not one person can know this!"

"Oh, okay," Duncan replied sadly.

Just as he said that, a white van pulled up to him and his mother. 3 girls and 3 boys were in the car. The passenger side window opened and a blonde haired girl with California Tan skin and stormy grey eyes hung her arm out of the window.

"Are you Duncan?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, why?" Duncan replied confused.

"We need you to come with us, you'll be safe, we promise," she said to Duncan.

Duncan turned to his mom with a confused look on his face. She simply nodded. He gave his mom one last hug goodbye and got into the car.

"I'm Percy, thats Grover, thats Annabeth, and thats Leo," a boy with black hair and sea green eyes said to Duncan.

"What about Princess in pink and uptight cheer leader?" Duncan asked.

"I'm not uptight, and my name is Courtney, and thats Lindsay, her brain is the size of a grain of sand," the brunette girl replied to him.

"Alright Leo, where to next?" Annabeth asked.

"This girl named Bridgette, um Annabeth, your not going to like this one," Leo replied.

"Just tell me," she insisted.

"S-she's a daughter of Neptune, she'll be sharing a cabin with Percy," Leo answered a little bit worried.

* * *

**Ooooh, Kill E'm! 3 demigods found, 7 more to go! I hope your enjoying this story so far!**

**-Madi ;***


	4. Bridgette, Daughter of Neptune

**CHAPTER 4! This is like cray cray guys! this will be the 4th demigod found, only 6 more left!**

* * *

Bridgette Fairlie was nice to everyone. She had something that she loved almost more then her mom, the beach. Bridgette had something special with water, she could go as far under water in the ocean as she wanted to and she could come back up in 10 minutes completely unharmed! It was a talent that she was born with, she never practiced swimming, she just could. She didn't have very many friends growing up, she hangs out with the guys who surf with her at the beach. Of course Bridgette would never admit it, but the guys she surfed with were really hot! They all had sandy blonde hair and green eyes with tan skin. She had dated one names Kyle, but he broke up with her for the school nerd, Wendy Vincent. Bridgette had never really liked or even talked to Wendy, but after Kyle and Wendy started dating, they didn't really like each other.

Today was high tide, when Bridgette and her guy friends all celebrated and went surfing together, but today was a differant high tide, it was Siesta Key's yearly surfing contest! Even though she was the only girl who entered, she won every year, and this would be her 10th year!

Bridgette grabbed her surfboard from her was and ran outside. Her mom loved the beach just as much as she did, so they got a beach house so Bridgette could surf all she wanted. Her friends were outside in their wetsuits already surfing, but they weren't going to enter the contest. Bridgette grabbed a rubber band and put her blonde hair in a high pony tail and ran out to meet her friends.

"Bridgette, the waves are knarly today!" one of her friends Nick exclaimed.

She put her feet into the water and let the waves trickle her toes. Most people would say that its weird how Bridgette thought the water was warm, thats because she surfs every day, all day!

Bridgette slowly set her surfboard into the water and layed herself down on it. She started padeling further and further into the surf until she was with her friends. A huge wave was coming, and she was ready, she pressed her arms on the board and slowly pushed herself up. Bridgette was not only known for the 10 minute dive, but she was also known for doing alot of tricks on her board. Once when she was only 9, she did a handstand on her board and got in the newspaper as the youngest surfer in Siesta Key! Also when she was 13, she did a backflip on her board and didn't fall off! But today was a new day, and she was going to attempt to do the Backside Floater! She would have to turn her board onto the top of the wave and stay surfing on it, then go back to the bigger lower part!

Bridgette got up and attempted the Backside Floater, but fell when she tried to go back to the lower half. 'Practice Makes Perfect,' is what her mom always said to her. She tried and tried again, but she couldn't figure out how to do this.

"Attention beach guests!" the loudspeaker boomed,"The Siesta Key yearly surfing contest will be starting in 10 minutes!"

10 MINUTES! That wouldn't be enough time to perfect the move! She decided to do a backflip, but stay in the handstand instead, she didn't have enough time!

Bridgette's 10 minutes were up and she exchanged glances with her other competitors, all guys, not one girl ever attempted to take away Bridgette's surfing crown.

"Welcome everyone to the Siesta Key Surfing Contest!" the announcer shouted,"This year we have 10 competitors, and the judges will score them on how well they do on their boards!"

"Good Luck Bridgette!" her guy friends shouted to her.

"First up, contestant number 1, Danny Young!" the announcer yelled.

Everyone had gone, except for Bridgette, she was a little bit nervous, but ready to have the crown again.

"And last but not least, our 9 year straight winner, Bridgette Fairlie!" everyone clapped and whistled because they all knew Bridgette was the best.

Bridgette got into the water and started padeling on her board. Then the biggest wave she had ever seen started to approach her. She decided to take her chances and attempt this wave. Her arms hurt, but she kept going. Bridgette got up on her board only to be completely knocked over and plunged into the water. Everyone gasped as she sunk deeper and deeper. Bridgette was far underwater now, but she had a strange feeling in her hands, she suddenly then shot up from the water like a jet pack and got on the board. Everyone stared in awe as they handed Bridgette the trophy.

Right when she was about to take the trophy, everyone gasped and pointed to her head. Bridgette looked up and saw a blue trident above her head. Then a white van pulled up to the beach and a girl with blonde hair, California skin, and stormy grey eyes emerged from the car.

"Are you Bridgette Fairlie?" she asked.

"Um, yeah," Bridgette replied nervousley.

"Come with us," she said dragging Bridgette by her hand into the car.

She got in and there were 4 boys and 3 girls.

"EWWWW! You smell like Sea Weed!" one of the girls complained. She had princess blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Where to next?" the blonde who got Bridgette asked.

"Um, a kid names Tyler, guys, we got an Ares kid on our hands," Leo replied.

* * *

**WOW! This is long! Be on the lookout for the next chapter!**

**-Madi ;)**


	5. Tyler, Son of Ares

**Welcome to chapter 5! I'm really starting to like this story so far! R&R please, thanks :)**

* * *

Tyler Oldring was a fan of sports, everyone knew he sucked at sports, but he really didn't care. He played basketball, football, and rugby, all of which he wasn't good at!He had never had a cheer leader girlfriend, they were all either tech geeks or freaky animal kids! Everyone else on his basketball football and rugby team all had a hot girlfriend, but not Tyler. However, one day at school, Tyler was strangley good at sports. He made 10 baskets in basket ball and 4 touchdowns in football. It was Sunday, so there was no rugby games or practice. Everyone on the team congradulated him, and even a few cheer girls gave him their numbers! Right after the football game, Tyler had basket ball practice. He put on his track shoes and got on the court.

"Good job today at the football game this morning Tyler, I didn't know it was in you," one of the cheerleaders said to Tyler.

"Oh, um, thanks," he replied smiling.

"Here's my number, call me," the cheer girl winked giving Tyler a small slip of paper.

Tyler's closest friend, Carson, put an arm on his shoulder and said,"How does it feel getting the cheer girls numbers?"

"It, feels awesome!" Tyler replied.

His friend smirked and said,"That's what it feels like to be an athlete,"

Tyler smiled and grabbed a basketball from the rack. He went to half court and shot into the basket. Everyone stared at him in awe. Tyler never really got this much attention from anyone, so this was new to him. Tyler slowly walked away and his whole team roared into applause.

"TYLER,TYLER,TYLER!" they all chanted in unison.

They kept on chanting until he picked up another basketball, went to the opposite basket, and shot. The ball made it in. Everyone cheered louder then before. The applause died down and everyone just stood with ther mouths agape staring at Tyler.

"What, what did I do?" Tyler asked.

"Dude, your head has some sort of helmet or something!" Carson exclaimed.

Tyler looked above him and just like Carson said, there was a helmet above his head! It looked almost like a holograph.

"Wait," Tyler exclaimed,"What does this mean?"

Carson shrugged and said,"I don't know bro!"

Then, almost on cue, Grover came in the door with his crutches. He tried running, but he just fell, so instead he was trying to go fast on the crutches.

"Tyler, is there a Tyler Oldring here?" he asked.

"I'm right here," Tyler said.

Grover noticed him and said,"Will you come with me please?"

"Um, sure I guess," Tyler replied.

They made it out of the gym and into the van.

"Hi! I'm Lindsay!" Lindsay said as Tyler came into the car.

'Wow she's hot!' Tyler thought "Um, hey," Tyler replied smiling.

"Alright, how many do we have?" Annabeth asked.

"Let's see, Courtney, Lindsay, Duncan, Bridgette, and Tyler, halfway done," Leo replied.

"Alright, who next?" Percy asked.

"Um, a boy named Alejandro, he's supposed to be a son of Aphrodite," Leo said.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a WHOLE DAY! I feel sooooooo LAZY! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**P.S I'm getting ALOT of requests to put other characters in the show, and I'm thinking about some of them already knowing they're demigoda and being at Camp Halfblood, including Izzy,Scott,Zoey, and Mike! **

**-Madi ;***


	6. Alejandro, Son of Aphrodite

**2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, HOLY MOSES! (Thats what my old PE teacher would always say xD) Who's surprised?**

* * *

Alejandro Burromuerto was always known for his looks. It's almost like he could be given an award for his hottness! Every girl in school fell for him, but it only led to heartbreak. He was never really interested in dating any girls at his school, they were all dumb blondes and preppy cheer girls. He dated one girl that he fell head over heels for, her name was Heather. The only problem was, he hasn't seen her since Kindergarden, so they haven't talked since then. I know it sounds cliche, but they loved eachother, even though they were only 5! After Kindergarden, Heather moved to Manhatten, while Alejandro lived in New York. Let's just say Alejandro was heart broken. The only thing he had to remember Heather by, was a bull necklace she gave him. Her favorite animal was the bull, so he gladly accepted. Alejandro still hasen't taken the necklace off since then.

Today was a special, yet sad day. Today was the day that marked the 13 years ago that Heather moved away.

"She probably doesn't even remember you," Alejandro's older brother Jose would always say. He never believed him.

Alejandro was walking to his 2nd class of the day, Science. His necklace jingled and his boots clomped like a horse's hooves. He arrived inside the classroom just in time for the bell to ring. Alejandro took his seat and put his bag next to his feet.

"Mr. Burromuerto, what is the combination of two dominant alleles?" Alejandro's science teacher Mr. White asked him

"The combination of two dominant alleles is two capitol letters," he replied.

"That's correct," Mr. White answered.

The day dragged on, it seemed longer then usual.

"What's wrong Ally Poo, am I wearing the wrong skirt?" a ginger with brown eyes and freckles asked Alejandro.

"No, I'm fine," he replied.

Finally it was the last class of the day, PE. Alejandro hated PE with a passion because he always got hot and sweaty, but all the girls loved it, because they got to see Alejandro all hot and sweaty. Today they were playing Football, and all the girls quickley swarmed to his team. The football game was almost over, when all the girls stared at Alejandro and smiled like idiots.

"Um dude, whats that above your head?" one of the boys asked.

Alejandro saw a white mist cover him up, and when it disapeared, his hair was completely styled perfectly and he was no more sweaty.

"WOW! I thought Alejandro was hot before, but now, HE'S FREAKING GORGEOUS!" one girl said.

"I know! He's Fablejandro!" another swooned in.

"I feel like a dressed up Build-A-Bear!" Alejandro complained.

Then, instead of Grover, Percy voulentiered to retrieve the next demigod. Percy got out of the car and went up to the field. He then noticed Alejandro and mumbled under his breath,"Found pretty boy,"

"Um, are you Alejandro?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I am," Alejandro replied.

"Come with me if you value your life," Percy said.

They got back in the van and the 4 girls immediatly noticed Alejandro.

"H-hi," they all swooned including Annabeth.

Percy became jealous and kissed Annabeth's cheek. She quickly came out of her trance and said,"Leo, the next demigod?"

"We have a girl, her name, is Heather," Leo replied.

"H-Heather, what's her last name?" Alejandro asked curiously, it couldn't be His Heather.

"Her name is Heather Wilson, why do you know her?" Grover asked.

Shock went over Alejandro, it was HIS Heather! "Yes, I love her,"

* * *

**ERMERGERD PERCEBETH AND ALEHEATHER FEELS! **

**-Madi ;***


	7. Heather, Daughter of Athena

**Okay last chapter we found out that Alejandro knows Heather, reaction?**

* * *

Heather Wilson was by far the prettiest and smartest girl you could know. Most people knew of her as the popular, rich, snobby girl, but in reality she is so much more. She is the most popular girl at Northside High School, the captain of the debate team, one of the most popular cheerleaders, and most important, the biggest heartbreaker of all. At least every single guy asked her in school to go to prom, but she simply replied to them,"Your not like him, sorry,"

Now I know most of you are probably asking who "him" is. Well "him" is Heather's childhood love, Alejandro. They went to get milkshakes every Thursday after school, went to the park every Sunday, and helped eachother with homework every Tuesdsay and Wednesday. When Heather moved away, she gave him her prized bull necklace, her favorite thing in the world. The bull was and always will be Heather's favorite animal. She was always embarassed to say her favorite animal was the bull, so she always told her friends Tiger, or Peacock.

"Wow Heather, I can see why you picked tiger, thats really your personality!" is what everyone would always reply.

Today was a normal Saturday, nothing planned, so Heather went up to her room and decided to watch Jeapordy, why not?

"What is the square root of 148,263?" the host asked.

"Easy, 385.049347487," Heather answered. She then covered her mouth and said,"Um, what just happened?"

"The answer was 385.049347487, you guessed 385.049347478, which is incorrect," the host comfirmed.

Heather stared at her TV in awe, she knew that she was smart, but definatly not smart enough to figure out that problem! Problem after problem, Heather could answer with ease, like why did stars twinkle, and what does the word culpable mean.

'I just need to get some water,' Heather thought to herself.

She trudged down the stairs in her baggy sweats and hair a mess. Heather walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, only to be met by her cat, Bruiser. He purred against her leg, making Heather smile. She kneeled down to his level and said,"Hi boy,"

Bruiser continued to rub her leg, until something caught his eye. The cat looked up and bolted.

"What's wrong boy?" she asked,"Is is my hair?" Heather walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. A red owl was hovering her head.

"What the hell is that?" she yelled.

The bathroom door burst opened, and she was met eye to eye with a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Hey sis," she said to Heather.

"Sis, there is no way I'm your sister!" Heather answered poking the girl in the chest.

"Come with me, Heather," the girl responded.

"No way! I don't know who the hell you even are!" Heather exclaimed.

The girl muttered under her breath,"You will soon," and just like that, she grabbed Heather's wrist and dragged her out of the bathroom and outside.

"NO! I am NOT going out of this house wearing SWEATS!" Heather yelled.

"Well too bad," the girl said,"It's either fashion statement or your life,"

Her face went blank when the girl said that. "Fine," she groaned,"Go ahead,"

Then a white van emerged, with several other teens inside. "Wait," Heather said,"Are you trying to kidnap me?!"  
"No! We are trying to save you," the girl exclaimed.

The doors to the van opened, and the two girls got in. There were 3 girls and 5 boys in the car already.

"Got another one Annabeth?" one of the boys asked.

"Yup, we got Heather now," the girl exclaimed, 'her name must be Annabeth' Heather thought.

She squeezed herself between a latino boy and a blonde girl who was dressed in fabulous clothes

"Heather, is it really you?" the latino boy exclaimed embracing me in a hug.

"Um, who are you?" she asked confused.

"It's me, Alejandro!" the boy replied.

Heather looked puzzled, until she noticed his necklace,"I really like your necklace!"

"Heather," Alejandro said,"You gave me this necklace, we knew eachother as children!"

Her puzzled look turned into a wide grin,"I-it's you, It's really you!" she exclaimed wrapping him in a hug.

"Alright Leo, next stop?" Annabeth asked.

"Gwen, we have another Hades kid on our hands," Leo replied.

* * *

**OMG this chapter took me WAY to long! I started this a while ago and FINALLY finished it today, about time!**

**-Madi ;***


	8. Gwen, Daughter of Hades

**Guys, I feel so bad that I haven't written a chapter in a while, why not two chapters in one day? Sorry again for not updating in a while!**

* * *

Gwen Fahlenbock is a goth girl, with very few friends. Her ex-best friend, Tori left her for the popular girls, and everyone else thought she was just a freak! She did attempt suicide twice, but her mother caught her before she could take her life away. The hardest part about Gwen's life, was that she didn't have a father her whole life. Her mother always said that her father was extremely gloomy, causing her to go goth.

"Let's go to the beach Gwen," her mother said to Gwen one spring day.

"How about, no," Gwen answered.

"C'mon, you should get out of the house," her mom replied.

"Fine, only because anything beats being here," she groaned starting to walk up the stairs.

Gwen tried on multiple bikini's until she found her favorite. It was teal with black stripes going down. She put it on and walked back downstairs. When she arrived downstairs, her mom was still getting ready, so she grabbed her sandels and hat and waited in the car for her mom.

"Gwen, it's time to wake up, we are here," her mom's soothing voice called playing with Gwen's hair.

"What?" Gwen looked around and saw out her car windows the beach, she must've fallen asleep while waiting for her mom.

She got out of the car and immediatly felt the warmth of sand on her toes. Gwen smiled and the salty wind blew through her hair. She walked until the sand became damp. Then the cold water trickled onto her feet.

"Gwen, come help me out with the towels and umbrella!" Gwen's mom shouted from the car. She had completely forgotten that her mom was here. Gwen started running to her mom when she tripped and fell onto the sand.

She groaned, but got back up and started walking back to her mom.

"Gwen, do you see what is above your head?" Gwen's mother pointed to just a bit above her head. She looked up and saw a black skull.

"What the hell is that mom?" Gwen pointed to the skull, her mouth agape.

"Gwen, it's about your dad," her mom sighed and sat next to her confused daughter.

"Your father, he's special, your dad is a greek god, Hades to be exact," Gwen's mom looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"So you're saying that my dad is a god? That's so cool!" her confused look turned into happiness.

"Gwen, you don't know how much danger your in!" her mother now looked extremely worried. Then Annabeth approached Gwen and her mother with an extremely shocked expression.

"I'll take it from here Ms. Fahlenbock, come with me Gwen," Annabeth said.

"W-why, where are you taking me?" she turned to her mother, but she only gave her a smile,"Okay, I'll go with you,"

"My name is Annabeth, like your mom said, you're extremely special, there are very few children of Hades, only you, Duncan, Nico, and Hazel," Annabeth warned her.

"Then are you like me? Are one of your parents a god?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, Athena, goddess of warfare and battle strategy," she explained.

They arrived infront of the van and the doors opened. Inside were several other teens.

"Only two left, we are doing good guys!" Percy called out.

"Leo, who do we have left to get?" Annabeth asked.

"We have Noah, what, he's a child of Hermes, but he's a goody two shoes!" Leo called out.

"Not anymore obviously," Percy replied as they drove off.

* * *

**Wow I really suck at ubdating guys! I have all day to type though, so I will use it, thanks again for being so patient with me!**

**-Madi**


	9. Noah, Son of Hermes

**Here's a present for you guys! I will try my hardest to write this chapter and the final halfblood's chapter TODAY! Maybe if I'm not lazy enough I can start the chapters where they train and prophecy, It all depends on how lazy I am!**

* * *

Noah Hayden was known as a goodie two shoes, but on this Saturday in the Spring, Noah did something he would never do, he stole something.

"Noah, are you really sure you want to do this?" his best friend Edward asked.

"Totally! I've lived my whole life as a goodie two shoes my whole life! It's time for me to live on the wild side," Noah answered with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, I trust you," Andy said.

The three boys were croutched in a bush infront of a local 7-11. It was the day before Noah's 15th birthday, and he wanted to do something bad, so they decided to rob 7-11.

It was exactly 10:30 PM, they had just locked up the store and the owner was walking to their car. They got up from their hiding place and tip toed until they were infront of the store.

"Got the bobby pin Edward?" Andy asked.

Edward pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket and smirked,"Never leave without it!" He stuck the pin inside of the lock and twiddled it around until it clicked. Andy grabbed the knob and the door opened. The three boys walked in, while Noah held a flashlight shinning it around.

"Let's start off with the nachos," Andy said.

"No way! We should go to the Slurpees! If we get caught, then we will at least have the best part of the whole store!" Noah replied.

"Well, it is his birthday Andy, we'll do nachos next, I promise" Edward said.

They rushed to the slurpees and turned on the machine. It started coming out and the boys stuck their heads underneath their favorites, Edward had Mango Melody, Andy had Red Apple Chill, and Noah had Summertime Lime.

"This, is AWESOME!" Andy slurred while the cool slurpee fell into his opened mouth.

After an hour of sugar rush and sweets, it was finally time for the nachos. They ran to the cheese despender and started pouring it onto their chips until cheese was dripping on the floor. They ate their nachos until their stomachs hurt like hell.

"My stomach hurts so bad!" Noah groaned.

"I know, but it was worth it!" Andy replied.

Suddenly they saw red, white and blue lights flashing.

"Shit, we got to go now Noa-" Edward started until he looked shocked at Noah.

"What's wrong Edward?" Noah asked.

"Um, you might want to look above your head bro!" Andy replied.

Noah looked up and saw a grey envelope over his head. The doors to 7-11 opened and Annabeth and Percy walked in dressed as cops.

"Noah Hayden, we need you to come with us," Annabeth said.

"A-are you going to arrest me?" Noah asked.

"Of course not, we are going to help you, I swear!" Percy answered.

"Alright then, I'll come with you," Noah replied getting up and walking to the two teens.

They continued walking until they were in front of the van. Noah hesitated, but he got in as instructed.

"Who are they?" Noah asked pointing to the other teens.

"You'll find out soon Noah, Leo, who is the final halfblood we need to get?" Percy asked.

"His name is Geoff, hey he's my brother!" Leo replied with a smile on his face.

* * *

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I thought I wouldn't finish it today, but whatevs! I'll try to do the final finding of the Half Blood maybe today, if not tomorrow! Please R&R for me!**

**-Madi**


	10. Geoff, Son of Hephaestus

**CHAPTER 10 TODAY AGAIN! I'm so proud, I've done so much today!**

* * *

Geoff Petronijevic was known as the party dude, but for some reason, he was extremely good at building. At his highschool, he had Woodshop for the whole year, and he was really good in the shop. He could make a project in one day.

"Geoff, I've never found any student who is as handy with tools as you are!" His teacher Mr. Brown said examining his project. He had built a bird house stained a golden color.

"Thanks Mr. Brown, what project should I start next?" Geoff asked with a smile on his face.

"How about you help some of the other students for me," the teacher suggested.

Geoff walked to go help a freshmen girl. She had black hair and blue eyes. She was working on a wooden mirror and seemed to be struggling.

"Need any help, here I'll help you anyways," Geoff said.

He immediatly got to work, grabbing a jack plane and started rounding out the sides while the girl stared in awe.

"Thanks Geoff, I'm Wendy," the girl said with a smile.

He finished rounding the mirror base and grabbed a mirror and glue and gave it to Wendy.

"Alright all you have to do is glue the mirror to the base and you'll be done," Geoff replied when he finished.

"Thanks, I will totally get an A now!" Wendy exclaimed.

Geoff walked around the woodshop examining differant projects he could do, of course he did all of them already, exept for one, the oven rack opener. Nobody ever got to that project, but just in case the teacher left it out. Geoff got out the instructions and got to work. He cut it into the shape of a dolphin on the Jig Saw. Of course, perfect cut. He then went to the disk sander and rounded the sides a bit more. Finally, he stained it a mahogany color.

"Two projects in one day, I'm impressed Geoff, +A!" the teacher said.

Suddenly everone gasped. All eyes on Geoff.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"You have a hammer over your head, it's like on fire!" Wendy exclaimed.

Geoff noticed the hammer and tried to run away from it."What the hell is that!" he yelled.

Then Leo walked into the room with a smile on his face"Your my brother, come with me,"

Geoff hesitated, but he went with him. They arrived outside of the van, and he saw sillouettes in the car. Geoff got inside and sat in the back, next to Noah and Gwen.

"We got them all!" Percy exclaimed giving Annabeth, Grover, and Leo all high fives.

"What, are we special?" Courtney asked.

"You could say special," Annabeth replied.

"Can you finally tell us where we are going?" Gwen questioned.

"We are going to the only place that is safe," Percy replied.

"And that is?" Noah asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," Leo replied.

* * *

**HERE ARE OUR HALFBLOODS! It took me so long to make this though, for real!**

**-Madi**


	11. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

**THE HALFBLOODS ARE COMING! Take note, I am using my OC, Kendall in this fanfic, she is a daughter of Apollo just so you know. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So, where exactly is this Camp Half-Blood anyways?" Heather asked.

"We are almost there, promise," Annabeth said from the front seat.

Heather layed back in her seat and sighed. They had been driving for 2 DAYS! They had stopped at a motel that night, they thankfully got their own rooms.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Percy anounced. Half of the people in the car had fallen asleep, but they were all awake now.

_Heather's POV:_

God we were finally there! I yawned and looked out the window, kids from the ages of 12 to maybe even 20 swarmed around the camp, but there was something about them all that stood out. Each camper had on an orange t-shirt on that said Camp Half-Blood in black letters.

The van finally stopped and the doors opened. We all walked out and were greeted by handshakes and a pile of clothing.

"Hi, I'm Kendall, welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" a girl with short copper hair and freckles said coming up to me.

I shoved her out of my way and kept on walking. "I'm the ruler here now," I said.

"Well, you haven't really been on a quest yet, so before any 'ruling' is claimed, you have to go on one," Percy interrupted.

I flipped my head backwards and narrowed my eyes,"Quests are for losers, as if I'm going to risk my lives for you dorks," I snarled.

_Gwen's POV:_

I ran up to the girl Heather knocked over and helped her up. "You okay? She's been like this for two days!" Gwen asked.

"Yeah I'm Kendall," she smiled and stuck her hand out for me to shake, I shook her hand,"So, who's your godly parent?"

"Hades, I'm a daughter of Hades," I replied.

Suddenly everyone froze, what was so wrong with being a daughter of Hades?

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"There just isn't usually a child of Hades, there are only two others, Nico and Hazel," Percy said.

"No, there are four," Duncan said walking forward.

"Four children of Hades," Annabeth ponderd.

"It has to be impossible!" Leo cut in

"Well, Isn't there another child of Poesidon too?" Grover asked.

"That would be me," Bridgette answered.

"The 10, thats it!" Percy whispered.

"The 10?" I asked.

"It is you all, your the Prophecy of the 10!" Annabeth exclaimed.

All 10 of us exchanged glances and replied at the same time,"The Prophecy of the 10?"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I had to leave you at a cliffhanger, what is the prophecy, you will all find out soon**

**-Madi**


	12. The Prophecy is Revealed

**They are the prophecy of the 10! I really hope your enjoying this fanfic so far, I have ALOT more to write though**

* * *

"The Prophecy of the 10," Annabeth repeated.

"What is that?" Tyler asked.

Percy's face went blank and he looked Annabeth in the eyes,"They have to go see Rachel, now,"

Annabeth's face froze,"They just realized they are halfbloods, we should do this in the morning!"

"We can't" he continued."This Prophecy has been around for too long, they are the 10!"

She groaned in reply and told the others to follow her. The 10 teens looked at eachother hesitantly, but they followed.

They all walked to the other end of camp until they were met with a cave.

"I just walked across this ENTIRE CAMP, just to find a STUPID CAVE!" Courtney barked.

"Not just any old stupid cave," Percy answered,"This cave has none other then your future, you will all need to go in, just the five of you, nobody else,"

"O-okay," they studdered. The teens gave eachother nervous looks, but all walked in. Lucky for them, they walked only a little bit until they were met with Rachel, sitting on the ground crosslegged.

"Are you Rachel?" Noah asked.

The girl turned to face them and smiled,"That's me, are you here for a Prophecy?"

"I guess so," Alejandro answered.

Right when he said that, her face went blank, Rachel's mouth wide opened, green smoke started to appear from her mouth, and in an old raspy voice, these words were spoken,

_Ten Half Bloods shall gather_

_For fire or water the world will shatter_

_The son of thieves will steal a heart or two_

_Causing the daughter of the sea to cry blue_

_And the Doors of Death will open once more_

The smoke faded away and her face was back to normal, but the 10 were confused.

"What does that mean, that harldy gives us ANYTHING!" Heather exclaimed.

"I think that it has something to do with the ten of us," Gwen announced.

"That was your prophecy, go tell Annabeth and Percy, good luck new heros," and with that, Rachel closed her eyes and was knocked out asleep.

They all walked away, until someone broke the silence,"So, what do you think that girl meant?" Lindsay asked.

"I have no idea," Courtney answered sadly.

They met back up with Percy and Annabeth, all with confused faces.

"So, whats the prophecy?" Annabeth asked.

"Um, ten half bloods shall gather, for fire or water the world will shatter, the son of thieves will steal a heart or two, causing the daughter of the sea to cry blue, and the doors of death will open once more," Courtney replied.

"Okay, the doors of death," suddenly the couples faces froze,"Thats not good,"

"What's not good?" Duncan asked.

"We need to discuss this, you all should go to bed, it's getting kinda late," Percy answered.

"Wait, where do we sleep?" Gwen asked.

"Oh yeah, okay anyone the child of Poesidon?" Annabeth said.

Bridgette raised her hand,"Okay, you will go to Cabin 3, anyone Athena?"

Courtney and Heather raised their hands,"Okay you will go to Cabin 6, anyone Ares?"

Tyler raised his hand giving a thumbs up,"Alright you'll go to Cabin 8,"

One by one each Half Blood found their cabins, and they all got some well needed sleep.

* * *

**Rachel is kinda freaking them out, she's Rachel what do you expect? If anyone hasn't read the Percy Jackson series, Rachel is the Oracle, she tells the Prophecy's. Thanks for reading, I'll update maybe tomorrow!  
**

**-Madi**


	13. Training Begins

Welcome** to when this story gets intense, ACTION MUSIC PLAYS!**

* * *

_Lindsay's POV:_

"GOOD MORNING!" someone shouted.

I fluttered my eyes opened and saw a girl with pretty brown hair and blue eyes with a few freckles, she had a wide smile on her face.

"I'm Victoria, are you the new girl?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Lindsay," I giggled.

I sat up from my bed and patted the matress so the girl would come sit with me.

"So, how are you liking camp?" she said.

"It's really cool here," I answered.

"Oh, Leo told me before bed to bring you and the other halfbloods to training," Victoria said.

"Training?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

Victoria's face gave a slight smile,"Well if your going to live, you need to learn how to handle a weapon,"

My voice cracked a bit,"B-but I don't want to hurt anyone,"

"Do you want to live? If you do then you have to fight like the rest of us," Victoria continued.

My face sunk and I hopped off of my bed to get dressed for my first day of training.

_Tyler's POV:_

"So your saying I should get a spear?" I asked a girl named Clarisse La Rue.

"That's the best strategy in my opinion, we need to strengthen up against the Apollo kids!" Clarisse said.

I shrugged,"Alright,"

I got out of my bed and grabbed my new Camp Half Blood shirt and put it on. Nice fit. I then put on my jeans and track shoes.

"Ready to go new kid?" Clarisse asked.

I gave a shrug,"As ready as I'll ever be,"

I opened the cabin door the blonde girl, Lindsay, from the car ride and a brunette with blue eyes and freckles.

"Hey Lindsay," I said. Secretly I had a huge crush on her, she was pretty, nice, and smart-wait, scratch the smart part, pretty and nice, yeah thats it.

"Hi Tyson!" she replied with a smile on her face.

I walked next to her and smiled. "You ready for training?" I asked.

"I guess so Trey!" she answered.

_Heather's POV:_

Ugh! That annoying alarm has been going on for six minutes! I don't know who's it is, or why, but I need to stop this.

"WHO'S FREAKING ALARM IS THAT!" I barked.

The girl from the van, Courtney, or something gave me a glare and turned off the alarm. "It's mine Heather,"

I gave her a glare right back. "Why did you set it then?" I asked.

"Oh, it's our first day of training, better get there nice and early," she gave me a friendly smile as if nothing had happened.

"Training?" I said back to her.

_Courtney's POV:_

"Training?" Heather asked me.

How could she not know about training?! "Yeah, we have to go to the forges today and get out weapon! How did you not hear?" I answered.

"Sorry I don't have a pole up my ass, so I don't listen to everything, I just want to go back to bed," she said rolling back over on her side.

"I have a name, and I also don't have a pole up my ass!" I yelled.

"Fine, I just want to go back to bed BITCH!" Heather barked trying to fall back asleep. I didn't want to get in trouble, so I couldn't let her go back to bed.

I walked to her bunk and grabbed her arm, pulling her off the bed causing her to crash to the ground with a loud thud. Heather looked shocked, but her shocked expression immediatly turned into a scowl.

"Wake up!" I demanded.

"Fine, I'll wake up," Heather groaned. I gave her a satisfied smirk and countinued to get ready.

About 15 minutes later, my hair was brushed, my clothes were on, and my teeth were brushed. I turned to my right, and Heather was applying mascara. I turned my body to her and put my hands on my hips.

"It's about survival, not fashion!" I grabbed her mascara and gave her a tooth brush.

She glared at me and snatched the mascara,"It is when I look like I'm homeless!"

"Well," I started,"Maybe you should be a daughter of Aphrodite instead,"

"Whatever," Heather growled. She put the mascara in her bag and brushed her teeth, finally. Her combat boots were on, and we were ready to go.

_Gwen's POV:_

How did I not notice? How did I not notice that it was 10 AM! Well, the walls had obsidian everywhere, except for some green fire torches everywhere. I darted out of bed and started changing in the bathroom. I was wearing the Camp Half Blood shirt with some black torn up jeans and black boots. I brushed my hair a little bit and applied some eyeliner.

"Why did I have to wake up so late?" I muttered under my breath.

"Hey look on the bright side pastey, I did too," the other Hades kid, Duncan is it. said.

I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin. "You scared me!" I said

"Oh sorry Gwen," he replied looking guilty.

"Oh, it's okay," I muttered grabbing my tooth brush and started brushing my teeth.

_Duncan's POV:_

"Oh, it's okay," Gwen muttered and started brushing her teeth.

I shrugged and put on my Camp Half Blood shirt. It surprisingly fit pretty well. I then put on my pants and some converse.

"Ready?" Gwen asked me.

I gave her a shrug," I guess,"

We walked out of the cabin door to be see Heather, Courtney, Lindsay, and Tyler.

"You ready for training?" Tyler asked giving me a high five.

"You know it bro!" I replied.

_Alejandro's POV:_

Can I swich cabins? It REEKS of perfume and colonge in here, I think I'm getting nausious.

"Hey Alejandro!" the Aphrodite girls cooed.

I sat up in my bed, but I looked perfect, was the blessing still in action? Oh well, I hopped out of the bunk and started puting my clothes on, when I noticed the girls squeeling, what have they never seen a guy take his shirt off before?

I turned around with a false smile on, time to woo them,"Good morning Señoríta's, how did you all sleep?"

They had bags under their eyes, my next question wouldn't stop me,"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Nope," one girl said,"We watched you sleep all night,"

Another girl nudged her and whispered,"Diane, I thought we said we wouldn't tell him!"

My face froze when they said they were watching me sleep, thats just plain creepy.

"I-I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to finish changing," I said and finished changing.

Right when I finished changing, there was a knock on the cabin door. I ran to the door and opened it to be met with some of the halfbloods from the van.

"Hey Jalèpeno, how did you sleep?" Lindsay asked with a smile on her face.

"Not as good as I hoped," I sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I slept perfectly!" she smiled and skipped away.

Heather walked up to me and smirked,"The Aphrodite girls stalked you last night didn't they,"

"H-how did you know?" I asked confused.

She shrugged,"Lucky guess,"

_Geoff's POV:_

Okay not trying to be a clean freak, but this place is a complete mess! There are clothes and tools hanging around EVERYWHERE! I got out of bed and stepped on a nail.

"Welcome to the Hephaestus cabin Geoff," a robotic voice said. I turned around and saw a robot holding my clothes. It suddenly started to dress me.

"W-wha?" I mumbled while the clothing was out on me.

The clothes were put on me, and I went to go brush my teeth. I was thankfull to see there wasn't a robot to brush my teeth. There was a knock on the door, and I immediatly ran out of the cabin to be met with the halfbloods that were sharing an important prophecy with me.

_Bridgette's POV:_

I was awoken to the sound of the sea, it sount beautiful. My eyes fluttered opened and I realised it was time to get ready. I put on my clothes and brushed my hair. I grabbed a rubber band from my wrist and put my hair up. I looked in the mirror and noticed my eyes looked like the sea, I never noticed this. I smiled and applyed some lip gloss. My shoes were on and I was ready to go. I ran to open the cabin door, and I was met with the halfbloods on the bus.

"Hey Bridgette," Courtney said with a smile.

"Hey," I replied.

"Ready for training?" Heather smirked.

I laughed,"As ready as ever,"

_Noah's POV:_

Ugh, this cabin was SO CROWDED! There were kids sleeping everywhere, even on the floor! I put on my Camp Half Blood shirt and kept my pants on. I tried not to step on the kids, but I accidentally stepped on a girl's hand, and she only muttered in her sleep.

"Sorry," I whispered.

I put my shoes on and once again manuvered the kids on the floor. I went out the door and saw the halfbloods who would soon be my partners in war.

"Alright, we have everyone, let's go to training," a girl with brown hair, blue eyes and freckles said.

* * *

**OMFG SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOOO LONG! I was writing this the whole time I swear! This took me a long time, and sorry it's so long!**

**-Madi ;***


	14. Wait, What's a Sword?

**Guess where I'm writing from? Well I'm in Denver for the holidays, and it's freezing! Well here's a chapter for you all, ENJOY :)**

* * *

_Gwen's POV:_

We walked for what seemed like ages, until we arrived in front of an arena. It had weapons and shields inside, this couldn't be good.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Victoria simply smiled," The Arena, where the 10 of you will be training for the next month before your big quest,"

"And why do we have to go on this stupid quest anyways?" Heather asked.

She cleared her throat," Because if you don't, the whole world will collapse, and it will be your faults,"

Our faces went completely blank and no one spoke. Victoria however broke the silence," Just step into the arena and we will get started,"

The 10 of us gave each other nervous glances, but we stepped inside. There were swords, arrows, and a lot of other weapons, including shields

"Welcome to the arena, also known as training," a voice behind us said. We turned around and the kids from the bus were all at a small table in the corner.

Suddenly one of them, Leo was his name I think, sat on the table Indian Style and his hands burst into flames, causing us all to back away slowly.

"Don't be scared, it's normal I swear!" Annabeth yelled.

I was the first to step forward, while the others then followed.

"Alright," Percy called," Lindsay Daughter of Aphrodite, and Noah, Son of Hermes, please step forward,"

Lindsay and Noah gave each other worried glances, but they stepped forward.

"Congratulations! You two are now fighting partners," Percy announced.

Then all the girls were paired up with a boy, I was with Tyler, Bridgette had Duncan, Heather had Geoff, and Courtney had Alejandro. We each picked out a weapon, and practiced our fighting skills. As you could guess, some were better than others.

"Alright, you've all done good, but now lets do some duo battles, Heather and Gwen you two will work together to go against Alejandro and Duncan," Annabeth announced.

_Duncan's POV:_

Two girls against two boys, this will be easy! I grabbed my black sword that I named Nightlock and a shield and prepared for battle.

"GO!" Percy announced and we went all out, I had to admit, these girls were better at fighting then I thought. I slashed my sword, but they kept on blocking, wimps.

"Hey, maybe we should fight boys next round, that might help!" Heather yelled with a smirk on her face, she was good.

We continued to clash swords, until surprisingly, the girls won, I was honestly shocked.

"You girls are better then I thought you would be!" I exclaimed.

Today ended our first day of training, but I was positive there would be way more!

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short, go check out my two fanpages for total drama on instagram, td_glitter and webuiltgwensface **

**-Madi**


End file.
